


more time

by GoingKnowhere



Series: play me a song of your fandoms, girl [3]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Music, Playlist, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: A playlist inspired by one of my favorite ships, WonderTrev ♥♥► 20 songs || 1 hour and 20 minutes*direct link to the playlist can be found in the notes at the beginning





	more time

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to it [it here on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/goingknowhere/playlist/3psirRfiwH4tf5sKspnK3J?si=LJNDm8PsTD2763EK9zh7jw)!!!
> 
> Important - these are songs that I've heard that remind me of WonderTrev!!

_*images used to make this cover do not belong to me._

 

* * *

 

 

**_more time_ **

_~ A WonderTrev inspired playlist_

 

**_Track Listing_ **

☼ **I Want It That Way** || Backstreet Boys

☼ **Retrograde** || James Blake

☼ **Photograph** || Ed Sheeran

☼ **Stay Alive** || Jose Gonzalez

☼ **A Million Years** || Charlene Kaye

☼ **Dangerous Woman** || Ariana Grande

☼ **Overjoyed** || Bastille

☼ **If I Walk Away** || Josh Groban

☼ **Stand By Me** || Florence + The Machine

☼ **The Night We Met** || Lord Huron 

☼ **Medicine** || The 1975

☼ **Evermore** || Josh Groban

☼ **Kiss Me** || Ed Sheeran

☼ **The Last Of The Real Ones** || Fall Out Boy

☼ **Can’t Take My Eyes Off You** || John Lloyd Young (might not show up in the list)

☼ **Human** || The Killers

☼ **Come Wake Me Up** || Rascal Flatts

☼ **Paris** || The Chainsmokers

☼ **Oblivion** || Bastille

☼ **Into The Dark** || Amarante

 

~ Enjoy!! ♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to more of my playlists [here on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/goingknowhere?si=oDEt8gT1QhGtd2czLehp-g)!!
> 
> *direct link to the playlist can be found in the notes at the beginning
> 
> **A Million Years by Charlene Kaye is the song that is part of the inspiration for my WonderTrev (and McKirk) fic by the same name, [A Million Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185278/chapters/24972687).


End file.
